Un Secreto Para Las Dos
by Chobits3
Summary: No cabe duda que entre tus brazos me siento frágil, de verdad tienes que ser parte de mí quiero sentir tu calor en este momento... sera que esto y muchas cosas mas pueda suceder entre mugi y ristu!


**hola gente! perdon si me ausento con subir fics nuevos o capitulos... pero la escuela me trae bien :S pff y bueno**

**pues aqui les dejo mi siguiente fics, espero que les guste :D**

* * *

En mi cuarto en plena oscuridad, me encontraba abandonada y desolada, mi corazón no aguanta más, Esta diatriba me hace menos pero me encanta tu hermosa maldad… ¿cuando fue que paso todo esto? ¿Solo jugaste conmigo? Sabia perfectamente que lo nuestro nunca se iba a poder realizar, tú la amabas y a mi solo me querías… Quería que durara por la eternidad, pero no se podía.

Aun recuerdo aquella noche, te dejaste llevar… tan apasionada estabas, que perdida te encontrabas por la tentación, parecías muñeca de cristal… tus bellos ojos melosos me miraban a mi aunque solo hubiese sido una noche, Entre tus brazos me siento frágil… tienes que ser parte de mí quiero sentir tu calor, y que me toques así… de solo recordar escalofríos me da.

Quiero llorarte, y que me llores, y las lágrimas besarte, pero eso solo se quedara en un solo deseo.

* * *

Quien lo diría que había pasado ya una semana desde nuestro pequeño encuentro, nuestras miradas se cruzaban, cada vez que te veía con ella tomada de la mano… Sabia que yo no podía hacer nada, más que resignarme a estar separada de ti, hacerme la idea que solo fui para ti una simple aventura y solo eso seré… vi como la dejabas en su dormitorio le dabas un beso lindo y tierno, espere mi oportunidad para estar a solas contigo y hablar de lo sucedido… suavemente abrí la puerta de tu dormitorio, cerré cuidadosamente la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido, entre lentamente y vi que todo estaba en total oscuridad… me dirigí hacia tu cama y vi que te encontrabas descansando, me hinque para quedar a la altura de tu cama y poco a poco me acerque hacia tu rostro y plante un beso en esos labios que tanto anhelaba poder besar y vi que te sorprendiste al sentir mis labios sobre los tuyos… me levante rápidamente para que no me reprocharas nada y me dirigía hacia la puerta para poder regresar a mi dormitorio sin antes decirte "este secreto es de las dos" te deje totalmente confundida en tu habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente vi que te encontrabas totalmente confundida, me mirabas a mi y luego a ella, no parabas de dar vueltas en el salón clases, Yui te preguntaba si te encontrabas bien… a lo cual tu respondías con un simple "si".

Terminaron nuestras clases del día, Mio se había ido con Yui, mientras tu te quedaste sola en el salón, ¿o lo habías hecho adrede para estar a solas conmigo?, esas y millones de preguntas mas se formaban dentro de mi cabeza.

No te vallas, grite para que pudieras escucharme y corrí hacia ti para poder detenerte… "que sucede Mugi" me dijiste conteniendo la emoción.

* * *

"Ricchan lo que paso entre nosotras hace mas de una semana significo mucho para mi" decía con una sonrisa en mi rostro " quisiera que intercambiemos bajo la luna estos votos de amor que sentimos tu y yo, aunque estemos escondiéndonos, esta pasión tan natural no puede terminar… tan débil soy que acabaré sacrificándome" le dije mientras tomaba su mano y me acercaba lentamente hacia su rostro para poder besarla, al parecer no estaba poniendo resistencia, vi que me tomaste con fuerza y me pegaste a la pared, "_No te detengas, no soy de piedra, que de ti me enamoré, mi transparencia usual completa se transformó" _eso solo podía pensar al sentirla tan cerca de mi… Como las flores, voy floreciendo… "solo tómame, tómame como la ultima vez" fue lo único que pude decirle.  
En tus ojos puedo mirar, de la forma en que me ves a mí, no me logro identificar… No cabe duda que entre tus brazos me siento frágil, de verdad tienes que ser parte de mí quiero sentir tu calor en este momento, y que me toques así como aquella noche…

* * *

Pero, no llego dicho momento… de repente sentí como tus brazos ya no estaban en mi y puede escuchar tu melodiosa voz "lo siento Mugi pero lo que tu dices jamás pasó" me lo dijo en un tono tan tranquilo que no se notaba ninguna molestia, "no mientas! Yo sé que si sucedió pasamos la noche juntas hace mas de una semana" Quería llorarte al saber que solo fue imaginación mía que solo lo soñé, "esa noche tu te encontrabas en estado de ebriedad, habíamos llegado del antro, las chicas se habían ido a sus dormitorios y tu te habías quedado sola en el pasillo pude notar que ni la puerta podías abrir" al escuchar todo lo que me decía Ritsu, no podía creerlo yo podía jurar que si había pasado.

* * *

"Hey Mugi, no quiero que me llores" dijiste con un tono de preocupación, "Sí, las lágrimas pudiese besarte, créeme que lo haría con mucho gusto" vi como te acercabas a mi y me abrazabas tiernamente, yo solamente correspondí a tu abrazo, estuvimos así por 5 minutos hasta que te separaste de mi y vi como te dirigías hacia la puerta y suavemente abriste la puerta, y antes de irte me dijiste "lo único que si paso fue el beso de aquella noche en mi cuarto, y este secreto, es de las dos" te marchaste y me dejaste sola en el salón... al menos sé qué hay dentro de mí, un secreto para las dos.

* * *

_**y que les parecio?**_

_**creyeron que si sucedio algo entre mugi y ritsu?! **_

_**naaa como creen ritsu es de mio :) **_

_**bueno espero que les haya gustado! espero sus reviews!**_

_**chaito! **_


End file.
